Collision of Realms
by Mandelorian Ghost Rider
Summary: When four universes get violently thrown together, concerns change everywhere. Unexpected twists, action, and, of course, Deadpool.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, or Mortal Kombat. Know what? Hey, Wade, come help me out with this!**

 **"Just enjoy the damn story!"**

 **Thanks, now go back to your chapter. Anyways, the Star Wars part happens along the same timeframe as the Old Republic games. The DC Comics/Mortal Kombat part occurs along the MK vs. DC game storyline. And the Marvel part falls mainly after Age of Ultron. Within the story, bold text indicates a breaking of the fourth wall.**

 **"Can we get to the story now? I'm tired of this boring exposition."**

 **Deadpool! I said go back to your chapter! I don't want you heckling me the whole story. Anyway, let's get going.**

 **Prologue**

 **Unusual Prisoners**

There is a fragile peace in the galaxy. The Treaty of Coruscant prevents war, for now. Although many in the Republic foolishly trust the Sith to uphold the treaty, some know better. Among those are the Jedi Masters Orgus Din, Satele Shan, and Nomen Karr. They, along with two Padawans, have travelled to Taris to investigate a rather unusual team of theives.

"Where are the prisoners?" Orgus Din asked the general waiting for them at the spaceport.

"Maybe in the prison?" Orgus turned to his Padawan. C'enna, a blue Twi'lek distinguished by his mucsular build and green eyes. Although C'enna was more skilled with a lightsaber than the Force, he was still capable of being a good Jedi. Despite the stern look on his face, Orgus couldn't help chuckling at C'enna's comment.

Upon arriving in the prison, they were escorted to the cell where the prisoners are being held. There were five prisoners, one for each Jedi present to interrogate.

 **"Yeah! So, when do we get to my part?"**

 **Wrong chapter, Wade! It's gonna drive me insane if he keeps doing that. Well, that's the end of the prologue. What, you thought I was gonna tell you who the prisoners were? I've gotta keep y'all reading this somehow. Next chapter, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Interrogation

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Interrogation**

 **"Hey, is this that comic relief chapter?"**

 **Seriously? Wade, the chapter hasn't even started yet!**

 **"I know, but is it the comic relief chapter?"**

 **You'll find out as soon as they do.**

 **"Come on! I won't tell them."**

 **If I tell you, I'll be telling them. Now shut up and let me write this chapter! Why did I have to let this guy in the story?**

 **"Because you like me, now write your chapter."**

"It seems like the Republic isn't the only one with an interest in these prisoners," commented the Republic trooper. "Grand Moff Kilran has already called to negotiate trading them to the Empire for crimes commited there."

"Grand Moff Kilran? The one who attacked the Black Talon, breaking the Treaty of Coruscant. He's making demands of us now?" C'enna turned to the speaker, his fellow Padawan, Jaesa Wilsaam. A human girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and an unusual gift from the Force. The ability to see a persons true nature.

"Careful, Padawan. Don't let the sense of injustice consume you. That is the path to the Dark Side," warned Master Nomen Karr.

"Yes, master."

"I'll speak to the big guy. I would assume he is the leader," Satele Shan spoke so unexpectedly C'enna began to reach for his lightsaber, quickly stopping himself when he realized who was speaking.

"Easy, Padawan," chuckled Orgus Din.

Approaching the strange creature in front of her, Satele began the interrogation, "What is your name?"

The large creature replied, "I am Groot."

"Well, Groot, do you lead this team?"

"I am Groot."

"I understand that, but are you the leader of this team?"

"I am Groot."

"You're not gonna get anything else out of him," said the small furry creature, "all he can say is "I and Am and Groot in that specific order."

"Well, then who is the leader of this time?"

"Me," said the man in armor, "Starlord."

"What was your interest in this datacron?" Satele held a blue cube shaped object as she spoke.

"Datacron? That's the Tessaract. We were hired to get it and keep it out of the wrong hands."

"Then, how did you wind up here?"

"We got caught in a wormhole. Weird things are happening all over the universe. Right now, we're stuck here. So, we'll work with you. For the right price."

"Jaesa, use your power."

As the Padawan scanned them with the Force, she was able to see their true nature. "They aren't honest, but they're not evil either. I believe they will be helpful."

"Very well, let them go.", Satele turned back to the prisoners. "Come with us to Coruscant."

" **Really? The Guardians of the Galaxy? Working for the Republic? I'd never do that."**

 **Then why are you here right now, Wade? Keep messing with me and I might make you work for the Republic.**

 **"You wouldn't! Wait, do they have chimichangas?"**

 **No.**

 **"Noooooo. I promise I'll behave!"**

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, thing heat up in the next chapter. Or maybe cool down. You'll see.**

 **"That was the lamest way to do that ever."**

 **And you could have done better?**

 **"Of course. Add some explosions and violence..."**

 **Yep, we're gone for now.**


End file.
